The present invention relates to a nozzle for spraying coating material, particularly coating powder.
Accordingly, the present invention relates in particular to a nozzle having a housing comprising a first inlet-side opening and second outlet-side opening connected together by a through-channel. The housing comprises an inner housing part which defines the through-channel and an outer housing part which is designed to detachably connect the nozzle to a coating mechanism.
A plurality of various nozzles for spraying coating material is known from the prior art. An appropriate nozzle can precisely adapt the spray pattern of a coating mechanism to the product to be coated. This is particularly of advantage for the reason that optimum coating quality, consistency and operating efficiency can be obtained by the appropriate selection of a nozzle. A suitable nozzle will thus achieve the desired coating faster and more easily without wasting coating material in the process. In other words, the known nozzles serve in the spraying of the coating material and thus the formation of a homogeneous coating material cloud.
In order to be able to optimally coat different coating objects, for example flat surfaces, engraved plates or products of complex geometry, different forms of nozzles are known from the prior art. Thus, depending on the object to be coated, deflector cone nozzles, flat spray nozzles, finger nozzles or rotary atomizers can for example be used.
Depending on the respective type of nozzle, same can at times have very complex geometries. In manufacturing the known nozzles, it is known for these to either be machined by turning or produced as a plastic injection component. The manufacture is however often coupled with great complexity, which leads to high manufacturing costs. This is particularly uneconomical with lower quantities.
For the reasons given above, the present invention is based on the task of specifying a nozzle for spraying coating material which exhibits a particularly simple geometry and can be produced at low manufacturing expenditure.